1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing an electronic module, as well as an electronic module.
2. Description of Related Art
A multitude of packaging concepts exist for bringing together different sized semiconductor chips, such as microelectromechanical system chips (MEMS chips) and application-specific integrated circuit chips (ASIC chips). They are usually based on ceramic, premold or mold packages, in which the chips are placed side by side or one upon the other, and are connected to each other and to the external contacts by wire bonds.
Microelectromechanical system chips may be mounted on application-specific integrated circuit chips using flip-chip technology. In so doing, the contacting of the microelectromechanical system chip is usually accomplished by way of through-silicon vias (TSV) through the application-specific integrated circuit chip. However, producing vias through silicon chips is costly and painstaking and includes numerous process steps such as etching, deposition and patterning of insulating layers and metallization.